Tuco Ramirez
Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez (1811-) was a Mexican bandit of the Wild West. He was an infamous outlaw on the Texas frontier for years, and, in 1862, he managed to escape captivity several times before being hogtied atop a pile of gold by the Man with No Name. Biography Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez was born in Tejas, Mexico in 1811 to a poor family of Mexicans, and his brother Pablo Ramirez left the family when Tuco was twelve to become a priest. Tuco stayed with his parents and became a bandit to earn money for his family, later drifting away from his family as he became more infamous. In 1862, he killed the bounty hunters Mal Bulloch, Joel K. O'Brien, and Michael A. Swain as they tried to kill him as he ate, and he escaped through a window. Ramirez was later rescued from three bounty hunters by the Man with No Name (also called "Blondie"), who delivered him from the sheriff to collect his $2,000 bounty; he then freed him so that his bounty could be raised, and they partnered together to stage Tuco's repeated capture and escape, splitting the prize money between them. Eventually, Blondie grew tired of Tuco's complaints and decided that his bounty would not be raised past $3,000, so he abandoned him in the desert without a horse or water. Tuco later failed to force his suicide, as Union soldiers intervened. Tuco later caught up to Blondie and again attempted to kill him, but he came across a carriage of dead soldiers and found fugitive Bill Carson among them; it was from Carson that he discovered the location of $200,000 in Confederate gold (Sad Hill Cemetery), but Carson died before he could tell him at which grave. Blondie claimed that he knew the gravesite, so Tuco and Blondie teamed up. Ramirez and Blondie dressed up as Confederate soldiers during their search for the gold, but they were captured by Union soldiers, and Ramirez was sent to be executed as Blondie and the mercenary Angel Eyes (disguised as a Union sergeant and torturer) teamed up to find the gold. Ramirez escaped from the train and met Blondie and Angel Eyes at an evacuated town, once again teaming up with Blondie against Angel Eyes. They travelled toward Sad Hill and found the cemetery, where they began to dig for the gold. Angel Eyes ambushed them, forcing them to dig up the grave, but they found nothing; Blondie revealed that he had lied about the grave's name, and he challenged them to a Mexican standoff after leaving the real name of the grave on a turned-upside-down stone in the center of the graveyard. Ultimately, Blondie killed Angel Eyes, while Ramirez discovered that Blondie had unloaded his gun the night before. Blondie bound Tuco's hands and prepared to hang him, only to shoot his rope and leave him on top of his share of the gold, just as he had done with his previous get-rich-quick schemes. An angry Tuco cursed loudly as Ramirez rode off into the horizon with his gold. Category:1811 births Category:Mexicans Category:Bandits Category:Catholics Category:People from Texas